Small Sentiments
by remuslupin31060
Summary: He walked over to River and kissed her on the cheek gently. Then he grabbed a fresh cookie off of her tray and ran before she could stop him. *** Little moments between the Doctor and River. I had writer's block, so I turned that into a few one-shots and let the pencil take me where it wanted to.
1. One Word

**Author's Note: This chapter is short, I know. I figured it would be a good beginning. I'll write more for the others.**

The Doctor stared as River walked into the room. Her hair was perfectly in place, as always, and her eyes were sparkling; in his opinion, she looked beautiful. He smiled shyly and looked away. He wanted to tell her that, but, yet again, he got nervous. Why should he be nervous? He shouldn't be scared to tell his own _wife_ that she looks pretty. Just do it, he thought.

He looked up at her and caught her eyes, which had been on him anyway. "You look absolutely beautiful," he said, and he was surprised by the evenness in his voice.


	2. Cookies

The Doctor walked into the Tardis kitchen to find River standing in front of the oven with a tray of freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies. She was taking each cookie and placing them onto a plate that held another batch of cookies already. The whole room smelled wonderful.

He walked up from behind her and put his arms around his wife, taking a cookie and biting into it all the while. He rested his chin on her shoulder as she slapped his hand in a disciplining way.

"Those are not for you!" River said, continuing to place cookies onto the plate.

"Well you wouldn't make cookies for them to be merely _looked at,_ would you?" he replied, swaying back and forth with his arms still around her.

"You mean why would I make two whole batches of warm, delicious, chocolatey, homemade cookies for no reason? Well, I wouldn't, of course," she teased. He was about to ask why he wasn't allowed to eat them when she kept talking. "They're for a friend."

He seemed shocked. He'd always loved his wife's cookies, especially chocolate chip. "And you didn't make extra?"

"I wouldn't do that to you, sweetie. I left you those."

The Doctor looked to where she pointed on the table. There, rested delicately on a new plate, were a few odd shaped cookies. When he went to investigate further, he found that these were the cookies that had gotten messed up in the oven; ones that had been misshaped or even slightly burnt.

"No, no, no," he said, turning back around to face her. "The only thing over here is a plate of cookies that you deemed not good enough to give to someone."

"Exactly. Hence the term "extra". They'll still taste the same."

"Okay, even though that's _completely_ unfair, I'm going to let it go this time. Now, I have some work to attend to," the Doctor teased, walking over to River and kissing her on the cheek gently. Then he grabbed a fresh cookie off of her tray and ran before she could stop him.


	3. Dedications

"River, may I ask you a question?" He just couldn't help it, he'd been wondering since the beginning.

"That depends. What kind of question?"

"Just a question."

"Go ahead."

"So… What is it, exactly, that you see in me? I was curious."

River just looked at him for a moment. "Well, you're kind, to begin with. Always helping people. And you're smart, which is nice. You'll list random facts and assume I don't listen, but I always do. You've always been a gentleman, too, holding doors for ladies and things like that. You're funny; you're determined, one you've decided on something; you're honest. You're always there, as well, when I need someone. You always have half a million better things you could be doing, exploring the universe, but you're always right there with me, every time. And you're so sweet, too, with everything you say, and you don't even realize it. You always listen; I can tell you anything. You're genuinely caring, always thinking about other people. You don't feign interest like so many people do, you really want to know. You make me smile with your words, and you know exactly what to say. You care about things that a lot of people don't. And, you understand." She took his hand. "Really, Doctor, you're you. That's all I can say, really. You're just _you._ And that's a good thing."


	4. Ice Cream Shopping

"River!" the Doctor screamed, searching through the freezer frantically.

River walked into the kitchen carrying a towel, her hair soaking wet. "What is it?"

"Look!" He pointed into the depths of the freezer.

She walked up and stared, her expression blank. She then looked at the Doctor, opened her mouth as if to speak, closed it again, and looked back at the freezer. Everything looked perfectly normal as far as she could tell- no infestation of creepy ice-eating alien bugs like last time.

"We don't have _any_ ice cream!" He stared at his wife pointedly, glowering, as if this were all her fault.

She suppressed a laugh. "And that's my fault _how?"_

"Well…" He paused, apparently lost on that. Then, trying to look angry again, "It just is!"

This time she really did laugh. "You ate the last of it, if you don't recall."

"Yes, well… Stop laughing! This is serious!" When she laughed, he wanted to pull her into a hug, and that would completely ruin his seriousness. "We need to go to the store right away!"

"Yes, I see it's _very_ urgent," she said sarcastically. He gave her a look and she sighed. "Can't it wait until I've finished with my hair? I just got out of the shower."

"No! You're hair can dry on its own, but I need to get ice cream _now."_

"Then you'll have to wait. Give me ten minutes." Then she walked out of the room smirking before he could get another word in.

"But River-" The Doctor sighed. Realizing his defeat, he sat down and began tapping his fingers against the table impatiently.

/*/

River walked back into the room a short time later with her hair dry and perfectly in place.

_"Finally,"_ the Doctor said. "You took _forever!"_

"I took seven minutes. That's three less than I'd originally told you." Rolling her eyes at his obvious lack of a clever response, she took him by the hand and led him to the Tardis console.

Mere moments later, they were stepping out the door into a grocery store.

"Really? You had every ice cream shop in the universe to choose from and you choose a grocery store?"

"Do I need to slap you, sweetie?" River said, amusement evident in her eyes.

"No, dear, a grocery store is wonderful," he replied hastily.

"Good. Ah, here we are," she said, pulling him down the ice cream aisle.

The Doctor opened one of the many glass freezers and took out a container of ice cream at random. "How about this one?"

"That's bacon flavored. Don't you read?"

"Ew!" He put it back. "What do you humans eat?"

River smirked. "Don't ask me, I'm only part human, remember? You were there."

He often forgot or overlooked the fact that his wife was only part human, mostly because she had Timelord in her, and it showed. "It was a long day."

She picked up a pint of chocolate ice cream and held it up for him to see. "Does this work?"

"Okay. River?"

"Yes?"

"Can we get some chocolate syrup to go on top?"

She felt like his mother. "Fine. Go get some."

He smiled and picked up a bottle from the stand at the end of the aisle.

"You did bring money, right?" River asked him.

He paused, faltering in his steps. "Money? Um… I thought you had some."

She laughed. "I'm only teasing, I have some right here."

They paid for their dessert and walked back to the Tardis. Once they were back in the kitchen, River got out a bowl and scooped some ice cream into it. The Doctor finished it off by pouring quite a lot of chocolate syrup on top.

He walked over to his wife and kissed her forehead. Then he whispered in her ear. "Thank you for coming with me."

"If I hadn't, you'd have managed to burn the place down," she said.

"Only because you wouldn't have been there to stop me. Now come share this ice cream with me."

They each got a spoon and sat down across from each other. Then they began to ear their ice cream, talking about their plans for the next day.


	5. When Do I Not

**A/N- Sorry, I know that took a while. I wasn't even sure if I would be adding to this story, but now I know that I will be, and it definitely will not be as long in between oneshots as this has been, so I apologize again. I hope you enjoy this! If anyone has an idea for another chapter, let me know! I'd love to hear them!**

"River!" The Doctor exclaimed as she walked through the Tardis doors. It had been a while since he'd seen her, and he'd missed her. Every adventure, every time he sat and thought, any time he'd done anything at all, she would always come to mind, and he'd be filled with a sort of longing to see her, to talk to her. Finally, he'd had enough; his only option was to find her.

Just as he was about to give her the biggest hug, she walked right past him into the control room, smiling. "You've gotten a clock! The man who races against time- with a clock!" she teased.

"Now, you know that even Timelords need help telling time sometimes. We need to know when we should pick up our wives from their houses," he teased back, walking over to her.

She laughed softly and began circling the console, running her hand along the controls. "So, where are we off to this time?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"You _don't know?_ The man who always knows, doesn't have an answer?" She grinned at him. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"I just didn't think about it this time."

"What were you thinking about, then?" River loved teasing him, trying to annoy him. It was amusing.

"Y-" He'd almost gone and said it that time. "Just… stuff."

River's eyebrows shot up, her mouth opening in a playful and flirtatious way. "You were going to say me, weren't you, Doctor? You were thinking about me."

It wasn't a question. She knew him too well, he thought as he walked around the console towards her. When he reached her, he put his arms around her, finally, kissing her forehead; he sighed. "Of course." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Then he rested his head on top of hers as he held her close and whispered in her ear. "When am I not?"


End file.
